Tu y yo
by yumita
Summary: Ranma llega a la universidad de Akane como maestro suplente... ¿A qué llevará todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Sí, ... soy de lo peor. Tengo un montón de historias inconclusas y aún así sigo publicando más... ¿Qué puedo decir?_

_Estoy re-editando 'Una vida junto a ti'. Se me pidió que la continuara y esa era mi intención, sin embargo, comencé a leerla porque hace tiempo perdí el hilo, y vi tantos errores, tantos, tantos ._. que no pude evitar el re-editarla. He subido los cuatro primeros capítulos, y estoy transcribiendo el cinco. Comprendan que estoy en proceso, y no es que pase todo el día pegada a la pantalla... y además de eso subo otra historia. Es que disfruto empezando historias, intentando ideas nuevas, ¿Me entienden? ¿no? :c_

_Bien, a pesar de todo lo que piensen de mí o lo que tengan que decirme, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._

_Cabe mencionar que Ranma esta vez es mayor que Akane, sin embargo es mas o menos la misma historia. El llega de China a la residencia Tendo, lo comprometen con Akane y todo eso, sólo que esta vez Ranma no cursa el mismo grado que Akane, y en esta historia, Ranma es bastante aplicado por lo que pudo salir muy pronto de la universidad :D ...¿Demasiado surrealista? XD_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por hacerle 'click' al título! Espero que si empiezas a leer, llegues al final, y si no es, si no te convenció en el transcurso de la lectura, pues es una lástima, ¿Te importaría hacerme saber el por qué? Ya sabes, comentarios constructivos nunca están demás :D ...siempre y cuando sean constructivos e.é_

_Comentarios, sugerencias, y todo, BIEN RECIBIDOS. Insultos no ò.ó_

_¡Besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: ¿TÚ DE NUEVO?

Ingresaba a su habitación, sujetando un vaso de leche con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda un pocillo con un puñado de cereal integral en su interior, y encima, un pan de molde con mermelada sin azúcar untada.

Depositó su merienda con delicadeza encima de su velador y echó un vistazo a la cantidad de libros, cuadernos, guías y lápices, esparcido todo encima de su cama cuyo cobertor arrugado, todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo antes de marcharse hace como quince minutos.

Volvió a su posición anterior: Sentada con las piernas flexionadas; Cogió sus anteojos que había dejado entre sus utensilios de estudio y los ajustó por encima de su nariz. Ubicó un cuaderno encima de su abdomen y apoyado en sus muslos, seguidamente, cogió una de las guías y el destacador amarillo que había dejado encima de ésta, y siguió con su lectura, remarcando las frases o palabras que consideraba importantes, estirando el brazo de vez en cuando para dar un mordida al pan, un sorbo a su leche o comer uno o dos de los diminutos y desabridos cereales de avena.

Mañana se jugaba una nota importante y estaba dispuesta a quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche si fuera necesario, con tal de obtener una calificación, al menos, moderada.

De pronto su celular empieza a emitir su música habitual de llamada entrante y a vibrar en el suelo alfombrado del cuarto.

Frunce los labios y de un movimiento se libera de lo que la mantenía ocupada. Se estira quejándose de su desorden, y se asoma por debajo de la cama sin salir de ésta, y descubre ahí la luz brillante de la pantalla. Por suerte, no estaba tan al medio como creyó pesimista en un principio, y no le fue tan difícil dar alcance al dichoso aparatito.

Se incorporó en su cama con las piernas flexionadas y aceptó la llamada tras enterarse de quién procedía.

-**Yuka, ¿Qué pasa?** - le había dicho- **Estoy estudiando y acabas de interrumpirme**- expresó hosca, sin importarle de si el comentario sonaba o no borde.

-**hmmm...** - le escuchó decir, tal parece que su amiga no había recordado que la fecha del examen sería al día siguiente- **de seguro no está complicado, ya sabes como es 'esa señora'** - le dijo relajada y agregó enseguida- **No estudies tanto, Akane, seguro que sacas sobresalientes como siempre.**

**-¿Cómo siempre dices?!** - exclamó alzando ambas cejas, trazando un gesto de indignación en su rostro- **¿Fue eso un sarcasmo? Últimamente me ha ido horrible, Yuka.**

Su amiga guardó silencio algunos instantes, enterándose de que estaba tocando un punto delicado.

-**Ya, pero tienes justificación... por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues?**

Akane apretó sus labios y achicó la mirada, antes de contestar:

-**Bien, ya me he acostumbrado a vivir sola. En verdad, no es tan malo como parece. No es como si fuera una niña, puedo valerme por mí misma...**

-**Sí, claro, ¿A base de comida pre-calentada?**

La chica de largos cabellos azulados recuperó su tono agrio frente al comentario.

**-¿Y para qué llamabas?**

**-¡Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba!** - exclamó utilizando su voz chillona, lo que provocó que Akane apartara un poco el auricular de su oreja- **Me he enterado de que el maestro suplente de "Psicopatología" llegará mañana, ¡y me han contado que es muy, pero MUY guapo! ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocerle! Unas chicas de primer año dicen que le vieron ingresar el viernes a la oficina del director, y yo recién vengo a entrarme hoy ¿puedes creerlo? Y bueno, el asunto es que es precioso. Dicen que tiene ojos azules, de seguro viene de un país extranjero, quizás sea francés o italiano o de Inglaterra, ¡Muero por conocerle! Ojala tenga una voz grave y varonil, ¿Porque recuerdas al maestro Yashima que nos hacía filosofía el año pasado? ¡Dios, que tenía un físico excelente! Si tan sólo se hubiera mantenido callado para siempre, de seguro seguiría enamorada de él, pero NO, tenía que abrir la boca y dejar salir esa vocecita espantosa...**

A Akane le fue imposible retener una carcajada. Sí que recordaba al mencionado maestro y traer de vuelta a su memoria la formidable imagen del hombre junto a esa voz aguda que tenía, le hizo infinita gracia...

-**...Bueno, bueno, Yuka...**- comenzó a decir tras calmarse- **Ya veremos como resulta ser. ¿Eso es todo?, porque debo seguir estudiando.**

**-¡Vaya, pero que eres sosa!** - exclamó su amiga, y ya puso imaginarse su típica expresión de ojos abiertos a mas no poder cuando dijo lo anterior- **Te digo que un tipo 'bueno' llegará a hacernos clase mañana, y tú ¿Qué haces? ¿Te ríes y luego me quieres colgar?** - dijo queriendo sonar ofendida.

Akane sonrió de medio y entornó los ojos.

-**Sabes que no me interesa andar mirando profesores, Yuka. Lo importante es como enseña un profesor, no su físico. Podrá tener los ojos azules y el cabello rubio brillante tanto como se le de gana, pero si no da una enseñando, nunca me va a gustar**- sentenció decidida, acomodándose en la misma posición anterior, sujetando con una mano el celular y con la otra acomodando el cuaderno y la guía que había estado estudiando.

**-Qué aburrida eres, Akane** - le escuchó decir- **Si el maestro es atractivo, ¿No hace eso que la clase sea mas interesante? ¿Que te guste más ir a esa clase?**

-**Bueno, lo que ayuda a que la clase sea mas amena es su simpatía, en realidad** - sonrió y agregó- **de hecho, el físico distrae, y más en tu caso.**

**-¡Hey, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -** exclamó -**Ya basta, me cansé de ser ofendida, me largo.**

Akane soltó una carcajada, y antes de despedirse le dijo.

-**Eso, lárgate a estudiar que no está bien ser tan confiada.**

**-Sí, sí, te veo mañana, Akane. Adiós, ¡y no estudies tanto! Que tú sueles sobre-exigirte demasiado.**

**-Estudiaré lo justo** - fue la escueta respuesta, y tras el 'adiós' y el 'cuídate', la llamada finalizó.

Akane se acomodó mejor, y continuó con su método de destaque.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo casi sin sentirlas.

El vaso yacía vacío junto al pocillo con restos de migajas de pan. Akane bostezó y apartó de sí el grueso libro que había estado repasando la última media hora, fue entonces cuando echó un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared.

3.25 de la madrugada.

Llevó una mano a la frente, revolviendo su flequillo y se retiró sus anteojos de marco negro.

Se levantó de su cama, se despojó de su camiseta roja y su pantalón holgado de andar por casa, y se vistió con su pijama "amarillo", el mismo que tenía desde hace años y del que se había rehusado a deshacerse, a pesar de su desteñido color y sus estampados de animales ya casi indefinidos, y eso, sin considerar lo infantil de las ropas para una mujer de veinte años.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, en donde se cepilló los dientes y se quedó mirando, seguidamente, frente al espejo escudriñando su reflejo minuciosamente.

Tras un rato, se acomodó su larga cabellera para un lado, se frotó los ojos y el rostro en un gesto frustrado, y resopló.

Siempre fue una persona acomplejada, siempre se resaltaba a sí misma sus defectos y por consiguiente, su inseguridad se albergó dentro de ella como parte inherente de su ser, lo cual la condujo a una timidez que le limitó bastante en sus relaciones sociales durante muchos años.

Le costaba interactuar y expresarse, solía esconderse para que el maestro no la sacara adelante en sus épocas de preparatoria, aún cuando ya conocía la respuesta. Se incomodaba siempre que estaba en compañía de un grupo, más o menos grande, y cometía torpezas constantemente debido a los nervios de sentirse observada.

Respiró profundamente y con sus labios apretados, observó su rostro pálido y encontró un grano al costado de su mejilla izquierda, tres, para ser exactos, el otro junto a éste y el tercero en su frente.

La menstruación le estaba por llegar y sus hormonas se comenzaban a manifestar sin compasión.

**-Y encima que ya soy fea...-** masculló inconscientemente.

Se puso de costado. Desabotonó los últimos botones de la parte superior de su pijama, revelando la piel de su abdomen a ojos entrecerrados.

Frunció los labios. Practicó artes marciales hasta los dieciocho años, y luego retomó su vida sedentaria, ¡y maldita sea que lo lamentaba profundamente!.

No es que estuviera gorda, de hecho las curvas de sus lados marcaban su silueta de mujer estupendamente, sin embargo, notó cierto 'relieve' en su panza y esto la fastidió.

Hacía una semana que había comenzado una especie de dieta, pero aquello no era suficiente, ella sabía que con ejercicio, su panza se reduciría en cuestión de tiempo, no obstante, no le resultaba para nada atractiva la idea de cansarse en un gimnasio cuando había tanto por estudiar, considerando que sus pasadas calificaciones no fueron precisamente altas.

Exhaló un suspiro. Tal vez sí debiera considerar el asunto del gimnasio, aunque sea una media hora diaria.

Con el ánimo bajo, abandonó el baño y guardó algunos de sus cuadernos en el estante y otros en su mochila azul que dejó en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Se acostó, por fin, bajo la comodidad de las sábanas y no tardó en caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

Un sol precioso brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto de un cielo por completo celeste.

La joven estudiante de psicología corría por las calurosas calles de Tokyo, con una mochila azul a su espalda y un moño alto que despejaba su cuello.

Vestía ropa un poco holgada y fresca. Su rostro maquillado lo normal, con unas líneas negras marcadas a base de delineador bajo sus ojos castaños, sus pestañas levantadas intencionalmente, sus labios de un desapercibido color rosa -el mismo de sus labios-, y por último, un poco de base sobre los tres granos de su rostro cuidando de que el flequillo le cooperase con el de la frente.

Llegaba tarde a su primera clase de la mañana.

Saludó con un movimiento borroso de manos al desdentado y simpático portero, y corrió por el campus en dirección a su facultad. Tan concentrada iba por llegar a tiempo que pasó a llevar ligeramente a un hombre vestido de camisa y corbata que caminaba leyendo un libro distraído por el lado contrario.

**-¡Lo siento! -** se apresuró en decir inclinándose un poco sin mirarlo, para luego continuar con su carrera pensando, negativamente, en que esta vez sí que su maestra la ridiculizaría como solía hacer con los que osaban llegar tarde a su clase.

El intenso mirar grisáceo se clavó en la apresurada chica que corría ya dándole la espalda. Sonrió de medio lado y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

**-Akane** - la reconoció. Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino, esta vez con el libro cerrado sujetado con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, utilizaba dos de sus dedos para intentar apartar un poco la tela del cuello de la camisa.

Hacía un calor sofocante y no es como si el vivir bajo semejantes temperaturas, vistiendo camisa y corbata fuera de lo más cómodo.

Esta semana será un auténtico calvario.

Miró de soslayo la dirección que la joven estudiante había tomado.

* * *

En la cafetería de la universidad, la joven Tendo bebía un vaso de café amargo con tranquilidad.

En el examen le había ido bastante bien, aunque le sorprendía el que haya sido capaz de concentrarse luego del bochorno que su adorable maestra de "Teoría y sistemas psicológicos" le hizo vivir.

Tragó con dificultad el último sorbo del cálido líquido recordando las risas de sus compañeros. Había sido tan humillante..., no es como si no hubiera vivido humillaciones peores en el pasado, pero... siempre se espera que las cosas mejoren, ¿no?.

Depositó la el vaso de vuelta a la mesa, cerrando con pesar sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con el humeante café oscuro que había pedido.

Algunas voces conocidas llegaron hasta su percepción. Disimuladamente miró hacia la mesa cercana a la suya, en la que tres de sus compañeros de carrera reían escandalosos, al parecer, a causa de una respuesta absurda que uno de ellos escribió.

Frunció los labios y volvió la vista a su café.

Sería grandioso para ella el poder explayarse tan abiertamente como ellos lo hacían. La verdad, casi no conocía a sus compañeros de carrera a pesar de que ya ir en segundo año, únicamente había intercambiado palabras con ellos para responder a consultas de la materia o para prestar apuntes, nada más que eso.

Sabía que la habían apodado 'rarita' o 'bicho raro' a sus espaldas. Su actitud retraída había desencadenado que sus compañeros la concibieran como una persona extraña, de la que era más conveniente hablarle sólo cuando fuera necesario -materia, apuntes- , y por demás, mantenerse apartados de ella. Perfectamente podía hacer alguna brujería o algo por el estilo, al parecer esa impresión daba.

Con la única que hablaba constantemente, la única que no parecía amedrentada por sentarse a su lado, era con su única amiga: Yuka; quién seguramente, todavía seguía frente al examen.

Suspiró pesadamente y se sonrió a sí misma con desgana. En realidad soy una marginada social, pensó.

Era la única que estaba sola en una mesa en toda la cafetería, en donde conversaciones y risas armonizaban el lugar.

Y en eso cavilaba, cuando la voz estridente de su amiga le llegó de súbito junto al golpe que le dio a la mesa.

-**¡Me fue espantoso!** - sentenció.

Akane negó con la cabeza tras la primera impresión, y sonrió, agradecida de estar finalmente acompañada.

Yuka colgó su mochila en el espaldar de la silla y se sentó frente a Akane con una genuina expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Se fijó en el vaso humeante que la peli-azul sostenía entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

-**¿Bebes café con el calor que hace?** -arrugó la nariz.

La otra mujer se encogió de hombros.

-**mmm... ¿Dame un poco?** - dijo enseguida.

-**¿Vas a beber calor con el calor que hace?** - Akane enarcó divertida una ceja, y le ofreció su vaso.

**-Tengo hambre, ¿sabes? Los exámenes de esa vieja me dejan hambrienta** - y acercó el contenido humeante a sus labios, y a penas la punta de su lengua alcanzó el líquido se le arrugó el gesto a la vez que devolvía el vaso a su dueña - **¡Está amargo! , por Dios, ¿Cómo puedes beberlo así?!.**

**-Estoy a dieta** - respondió la peli-azul, bebiendo de un sorbo lo poco que le quedaba de café sin inmutarse por el sabor amargo que su amiga aborrecía.

Yuka entornó los ojos y decidió cambiar de tema.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Has visto al maestro suplente?** - inquirió con una sonrisa pasmosa.

**-No, ¿Tú sí? -** quiso saber.

-**Sí, le he visto y por poco me voy de espaldas, Akane** - seguidamente se inclinó un poco hacia adelante en un gesto de complicidad-** Es tal y como decían las de primero, ¡Un guapetón!** - volvió a su sitio- **Tiene los ojos azules, claritos, claritos, y es blanco, aunque no tanto al límite de la palidez como tú.**

**-Vaya, gracias-** ironizó la chica cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

-**Tiene la piel del blanco ideal, ¿Comprendes?** - Akane achicó la mirada peligrosamente, y Yuka continuó sin darse por aludida- **Tiene el cabello negro, como desordenado y trenzado por atrás. Tiene porte y se ve que hace algún deporte, se le notan los músculos en la camisa, tú ya sabes, tengo buen ojo para fijarme en esas cosas** - dijo como si nada, a lo que Akane no pudo más que asentir- **¿A qué hora tenemos con él?**

**-Mm...Hoy es lunes, ¿no?** - contestó Akane apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre la palma de su mano, cuyo codo se apoyaba en la mesa. Yuka asintió expectante- **Pues, nos toca con él a eso de las cinco.**

**-¿De las cinco?** - exclamó Yuka alzando ambas cejas- **¡Falta mucho aún!**

Akane le sonrió y desvió el tema a otro que fuera mas interesante para ella, agradeciendo internamente que su amiga sea lo bastante considerada como para no mencionar la aplastante humillación de esa mañana.

* * *

Habían transcurrido casi veinte minutos de retraso. El salón se hallaba en un barullo, y sin embargo, la ansiedad circundante era notoria, sobretodo, en el grupo femenil.

El rumor del atractivo maestro había alcanzado cada rincón de la universidad. Muchas decían que era, seguramente, de un país extranjero debido a su composición fuerte- demasiado extraño en Japón-, y sus peculiares ojos grisáceos.

Yuka a su lado hacía resonar sus uñas contra la madera de la mesa, en una liberación de la ansiedad que le corroía, a la par que movía sus piernas de un lado a otro. Akane, por su parte, ajena a todo, parecía muy concentrada en su lectura.

**-Me pregunto si vendrá o no** - lanzó de pronto, con la mirada todavía entre las letras.

-**Todos le han visto ya, lo más seguro es que llegue-** farfulló Yuka, con el ceño fruncido- **¿y tú, qué lees?**

Sin contestarla, levantó la tapa de la portada para que pudiera leer el título.

**-¿"Dos velas para el Diablo" de Laura Gallego?** - leyó y comentó- **¿Pero qué cosas lees? ¿Se trata de conjuros o cosas así?**

Akane sonrió y bajó la tapa del libro, dejándolo abierto completamente encima de la mesa antes de volverse a su amiga.

**-No, pero es bastante interesante. Te recomiendo que lo leas, de seguro te gustará.**

**-¿Es de amor?** - preguntó Yuka interesada.

-**No es el tema principal, pero es un libro que cuando lo empiezas a leer no te das cuenta de cómo vas pasando las páginas, una tras otra, y...**

En ese instante la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a la peli-azul quién de inmediato se incorporó en su sitio.

Un hombre de, efectivamente, ojos grises, cabello azabache y trenzado, camisa celeste y corbata oscura, que combinaba con sus pantalones igualmente oscuros, hizo su presencia en el salón que quedó en silencio repentinamente.

Akane se tensó inevitablemente en el pupitre y tragó con dificultad, no sabiendo el gesto que se le plasmó en el rostro con exactitud. Aquel mirar claro recorrió el salón...hasta hallarla, y al hacerlo, al enfocar aquella expresión perpleja, no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa amplia y dominante.

Yuka retuvo un suspiro sonoro igual que el resto de las mujeres, de seguro.

El hombre caminó hasta su mesa en la que depositó su maletín de cuero, y seguidamente, caminó hasta el centro en donde se presentó.

Su nombre era Ranma Saotome, tenía veinticuatro años, y no especificó más de su vida.

La peli-azul apretó con su fuerza su puño sobre la mesa, siendo consciente, por primera vez, del anormal curso de su respiración.

**-¿Ves? Te dije que era apuesto** -le escuchó decir a Yuka, pero no le prestó gran atención, su ojos castaños seguían fijos en los movimientos del hombre quién extrajo de alguna parte un plumón y, entonces, le dedicó otra nueva mirada que ella evadió rápidamente.

Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, le vio de espaldas escribiendo sobre la pizarra.

Akane pudo darse cuenta de que varias miradas femeninas estaban posadas en el trasero del hombre. Sin inmutarse por ello, ni imitándolas, leyó lo que Ranma había escrito en la pizarra y le escuchó dar algunas explicaciones, entre ellas, que estaría ahí durante sólo esta semana.

Durante el resto de la clase el maestro suplente se dedicó a impartir la clase con tranquilidad, ya no volvió a verla ni le hizo algún comentario. Sin embargo, sus pasadas y primeras miradas constataron que la había reconocido...

La clase dio término.

Escuchó a Yuka comentar algo sobre la suerte que tenía por tener un maestro como él e insistió en la idea de que era extranjero. Akane guardó sus pertenencias precipitadamente, ¡Necesitaba salir de ahí!.

**-¡Hey, Akane!** - exclamó la peli-castaña extrañada, viendo a su amiga desaparecer del aula a la velocidad de la luz.

'Hey, qué le pasa a la 'rarita' de Tendo' ; oyó decir por ahí, pero Yuka no le prestó mayor atención, en su lugar guardó sus pertenencias del mismo modo en que Akane lo había hecho antes, y corrió tras de ella.

La divisó poco antes de doblar en el pasillo.

**-¡Espérame, Akane!** - exclamó y corrió para darle alcance, pero al doblar, la peli-azul ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Muy bien. Casi nunca faltaba a clase, pero esta vez estaba pensando, y muy seriamente, en conseguirse un certificado que le imposibilitara asistir durante una semana.

Bajaba cada peldaño lo mas rápido que podía. Al llegar al primer piso, corrió por un pasillo con la sola idea de llegar a su departamento y no salir de ahí hasta que Ranma no hubiera abandonado su puesto en la universidad, cuando al doblar por el pasillo chocó con un chico que venía en dirección contraria, y para su mala suerte, con una botella de agua abierta cuyo contenido se desparramó en su atuendo y parte del suelo.

**-Lo siento-** se apresuró en decir Akane apenada.

El chico la observó primero con una expresión asustadiza, temiendo por la reacción de ella, a fin de cuentas, había resultado empapada. Tenía ojos oscuros y cabello azabache, y de piel trigueña. Se levantó y extendió su brazo a Akane quien, en ese momento, observaba fastidiada la delgada camisa adherirse a su piel debido a la humedad... y había algo más...

El muchacho frunció el ceño ligeramente al verla, cruzándose de brazos.

-**¿Pasa algo?**

La peli-azul negó con la cabeza agachando el rostro, exhalando un suspiro de frustración. Ahí, todavía en el suelo, sin animarse a aceptar la mano que le era ofrecida.

Y entonces, el distraído chico comprendió.

Apenado, buscó en su mochila una chaqueta oscura y se la tendió, sin mirarla. Akane, roja como nunca, aceptó la prenda con inseguridad.

**-Esto..., lo siento mucho**- se disculpó el joven inclinándose en una reverencia corta y educada. Acto seguida cerró su mochila de un movimiento y se siguió su rumbo apurado.

-**Hoy definitivamente no es mi día** - masculló poniéndose la chaqueta rápidamente y cerrando el cierre hasta arriba.

Cogió la mochila y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Al llegar, dejó su mochila en el suelo sin importarle que éste estuviera húmedo y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Se soltó el moño alto que había llevado durante todo el día y se peinó con las manos sus mechones azulados dándole un orden a su cabello.

Se inclinó para contemplar su rostro mas de cerca. El delineador seguía intacto, sus pestañas ya estaban más caídas y el color de sus labios se había desvanecido, aunque no hiciera gran diferencia. Se fijó en los dos granos de sus costados, ahora más notorios que en la mañana cuando los acababa de ocultar con base.

**-Que horror**- murmuró, y se acomodó el cabello para que los escondiera.

Revisó además el grano de su frente, y arregló el flequillo para que siguiera cooperando en su afán por esconderlo.

Suspiró, abrió la llave del agua y palpó sus mejillas con agua fría viéndose directo a sus propios ojos.

¿Como era posible que ese idiota estuviera ahí? Incordiándole con su sola presencia como solía hacer en la preparatoria. Cerró sus ojos fuerza al recordar aquellos años, fue la época más extraña y ajetreada de toda su vida...

El día en que se distanciaron fue un adiós, supuestamente definitivo.

Aquella discusión derivada de un ataque de celos por su parte, culminó con la conclusión de que ambos no congeniaban, de que sería imposible concebir aquella promesa de matrimonio porque si se llegasen a casar sus vidas se volverían un infierno.

Para la convivencia no basta con el amor, hacia falta ese '_algo_' que la pareja no supo llenar y ha raíz de ello su abrupta separación. Además, estaba la diferencia de edad que conllevó a otros problemas. El debía ingresar a la universidad y deseaba hacerlo en la Universidad de Kyoto, mientras que Akane seguiría en la preparatoria Furinkan en Nerima. La separación era inminente.

Negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada. La solución no estaba en faltar una semana, no podía darse ese lujo como creyó tan conveniente al principio.

Ahora que meditaba mejor el asunto, el faltar sería darle más importancia al asunto de la que requería, mas importancia a él de la que merece.

...Es más, ¿Por qué salió de esa forma del aula? , seguramente él lo había notado y se había divertido por su espontánea inmadurez. Tal vez, piense que todavía siente algo por él y...

-**Agh!** - se quejó,revolviéndose los cabellos. Cogió la mochila del suelo y con la congoja y una pizca de vergüenza invadiéndola, abandonó el baño de damas.

Caminaba en dirección a la salida ahora a paso calmado, cuando le divisó a unos metros de ella charlando con unas estudiantes, muy bellas por cierto.

-**Por favor que no me vea; por favor que no me vea** - musitó, volteando al rostro al lado contrario a la vez que apresuraba el paso, y en eso...

-**¡Hey, señorita Tendo!**

Y por supuesto que reconoció esa grave voz varonil que en antaño le ponía lo pelos de punta cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Cerró los ojos fuerza, maldiciendo, y lentamente giró su cuerpo hacia donde el maestro suplente la había llamado.

En compañía todavía de las dos chicas que la fulminaban con la mirada, él les hizo una corta reverencia a modo de disculpa, y se encaminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

-**¿Qué tal está? La vi saliendo muy apurada, pensé que tal vez se sentía mal...**- fue lo que dijo al llegar hasta ella, lo primero en decirle después de años sin contacto ni siquiera visual.

Akane se tragó las ganas de insultarlo y en su lugar le sonrió con sutileza.

-**No se preocupe maestro, me siento bien** - dirigió seguidamente la mirada a las dos mujeres que a unos metros contemplaban la escena de mala gana- **Creo que ellas tienen algo que decirle** - y señaló a las estudiantes - **Con su permiso**- dio una reverencia y siguió con su camino apresurada, bajo la atenta mirada de un divertido Ranma que con manos en los bolsillos se dio la vuelta y siguió atendiendo al par de jovencitas que le recibieron con renovadas sonrisas.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Habían transcurrido tres días. Lo había evitado y las horas que él le hacía clase, ella procuraba no mirarle mas de lo necesario y centrarse únicamente en sus apuntes.

Ranma la desconcertaba, despertaba sus recuerdos y hacía aflorar en ella nervios irracionales y una desmedida incomodidad.

Si lo divisaba por el pasillo, ella daba media vuelta. Si se lo topaba en la escalera, ella prácticamente corría para desaparecer de su vista.

"Cada día queda menos"; se reconfortó, sonriéndose esa mañana. Se dirigía rumbo a su clase, cuando una extraña discusión llegó a sus oídos y una de las voces le resultó familiar en demasía.

Era él y discutía con una chica, de voz muy chillona por cierto.

Tragó saliva y siguió avanzando. "No me importa"; se dijo.

Se detuvo de repente, y guiada por la curiosidad corrió a pegarse a la pared del edificio. Apretó sus labios y sintiéndose estúpida, se asomó un poco para divisar a unos metros de ahí a la pareja...

Supo reconocer al instante a la pecosa pelirroja de azules ojos grandes y expresivos, era una chica famosa por su inteligencia y belleza. Se rumoreaba que era lesbiana, pues a cada chico que se le declaraba, lo rechazaba sin mayores preámbulos, pero ahora, ante semejante escena, ya conoce el verdadero motivo detrás de su comportamiento: A ella le gustan los hombres, en apariencia, mayores que ella.

La pelirroja le hablaba con vehemencia sobre iniciar una relación clandestina, le juraba llorosa que nadie se enteraría, que sólo sería entre él y ella, que por demás dentro de nada se marcharía de institución así que no habría problema.

Sólo podía ver la coleta de Ranma, su espalda ancha, su trasero perfecto ...básicamente, su anatomía perfecta en su traje gris sofisticado. Estaba cruzado de brazos según podía notar, pero desde su ángulo le era imposible dar con su expresión facial.

-**Lo siento** - pronunció él con voz ronca, evidentemente contenía sus deseos de gritarle- **No puedo. Es cuestión de ética. Por favor no insistas.**

Pero la pelirroja no oía razones, y ahora lloraba frenética. Ranma miraba de un lado a otro, ahora nervioso a sabiendas de lo complicado que sería el asunto si la plática llegase a otros oídos.

Y para su pesar, ya varios pares de ojos, desde la lejanía, estaban puestos sobre ellos y es que la escena resultaba curiosa para cualquiera. La pelirroja echando un llanto desmesurado y el maestro suplente de pie mirando de un lado a otro sin saber si acercarse a consolarla o marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

"Me debes una Saotome"; pensó la peli-azul saliendo de su escondite, frunciendo los labios y acercándose a paso determinado a la pareja.

-**¡Saya!** - exclamó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos y habló lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen - **Tranquila, el maestro Saotome no puede hacer nada para aumentar tu calificación! ...**

Ranma alzó ambas cejas, respiró profundo y arqueó sus brazos posicionando sus manos en sus caderas, y dirigió nuevamente la mirada a la confundida estudiante que observaba a Akane como si de pronto hubiese hablado en un idioma distinto.

**-¿D- De qué...?...**

**-¡Tranquila!** - exclamó y corrió abrazarla para sorpresa de ella. Estas dos chicas habían hablado un par de veces , ¡pero nunca habían llegado a tal extremo de confianza!

-**¿Qué haces, Tendo?** - mascullo revolviéndose para zafarse de su cariño forzado.

Akane le susurró algo en el oído. Ranma guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y arrugó el ceño, al percibir la tensión emanar de una ahora aún más pálida pelirroja con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Se separaron. Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Saya sonrió con incomodidad al desconcertado y abrumado maestro, para inclinarse en una reverencia respetuosa.

-**Siento haber sido tan insistente, maestro** - le hizo saber, con cierto pesar vislumbrado en su mirar opaco -** Una calificación es... una calificación** - murmuró lo último, dirigió una última mirada a Tendo y se marchó a paso apresurado.

Pronto los curiosos dejaron de prestar atención y siguieron su rumbo.

Akane se cruzo de brazos y encaró a su maestro con los labios apretados, en signo de incomodidad. El la observaba en silencio e inexpresivo.

La chica se inclinó en señal de despedida y cuando se hubo alejado unos pasos, la mano grande del hombre agarró su brazo con firmeza.

-**Señorita Tendo** - le dijo y enseguida sólo su brazo cuando ella se giró para observarle seria **- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a la cafetería?**

La muchacha frunció el ceño, se acomodó su mochila en un movimiento y asintió apretando de nueva cuenta sus labios.

**-No hay problema** - contestó luego, queriendo ser cortés.

Ranma le sonrió, tal parece que con alivio.

**-Debo agradecerle por su oportuna intervención de algún modo** - le dijo a modo de explicación.

Ambos se encaminaban a la cafetería. Akane tardó un poco en responder.

**-Me pareció que estaba en aprietos -** habló despacio - **No hubiera sido correcto hacer como si nada. Sé que no hacía nada malo.**

En respuesta achicó su mirada peligrosamente y la dirigió a la estudiante, a causa seguramente de los recueros malditos que esa respuesta le trajo, y ella lo notó, pero fingió no haberlo hecho.

El resto del recorrido fue en un silencio un poco tenso.

Ingresaron a la cafetería. Afortunadamente no habían demasiados estudiantes, y aunque lo hubiera habido, no hubiera sido extraño ver a una estudiante compartir una mesa con un maestro.

**-¿Desde cuando no le echas azúcar a tu café?-** le preguntó Ranma distraído, antes de dar un sorbo al suyo.

Akane carraspeó. Era la primera pregunta que insinuaba un pasado en común. No contestó y se limitó a mirarse las manos acariciando el envase de su café caliente y desabrido.

Entonces consideró otro punto importante. La había tuteado. Alzó la mirada y le sorprendió mirándola fijamente, escudriñándola, estudiándola seguramente. Desvió la mirada y se removió incómoda en su asiento, bebió un sorbo de su café.

-**¿Cómo está su familia?** - le preguntó inesperadamente.

Apartó el envase de sus labios, lo dejó sobre la mesa, tragó el amargo líquido y contestó con la mirada puesta en su café.

-**Están bien. Todos bien** - fue la escueta respuesta que dio- **Supongo...** - se le arrancó y calló al instante en que tomó consciencia de aquella indiscreción.

-**¿Supone? -** achicó la mirada perspicaz - **¿No vive con ellos acaso?**

**-Me temo que no** - le responde ahora incómoda -** Lo siento, pero no es mi agrado hablar de mi familia. Es un asunto muy...-** arrugó la nariz- **personal.**

**-Ya veo...** - se lamió los labios, mirándola fijamente.

Quiso decirle tanto en ese momento. Aquella frase lo excluía de su vida. Ella estaba dando a entender que él había dejado de ser parte de su vida y que por ello no merecía conocer mas de lo necesario.

Y se odió, se odió por el latigazo de dolor que azotó a su corazón, porque por un instante se comportó como un iluso al ofrecerle beber café en una plática amena y creer que tal vez podrían retomar aunque sea un poco de aquella confianza de antaño, y ponerse al día en sus vidas deshaciéndose de aquella farsa de relación maestro-alumna, como si ningún pasado les uniera, como si no hubiesen sido las personas mas importante para el otro, como nunca antes se hubiesen visto directo a los ojos profesándose amor eterno como los dos enamorados que eran.

Se equivocó, estrepitosamente se equivocó. La mujer delante suyo no estaba dispuesta a asumir el pasado, el mismo que parecía haber enterrado junto a sus sentimientos por él.

-**Y dígame, señorita...** - habló con cautela.

La peli-azul le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, preguntándose internamente con qué le saldría este sujeto tan impredecible.

-**..No quiero ser impetinente y mucho menos que se sienta incómoda en mi compañía. Pasa que me gusta socializar con mis estudiantes, conocerlos y de ese modo ayudarles en un futuro** - se explicó.

**-Pero usted es maestro suplente** - inquirió.

Ranma apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelaza los dedos ambas manos y apoya sobre ellos su barbilla en una pose increíblemente seductora que despertó en su interlocutora cierta intranquilidad y nerviosismo repentino.

**-Usted será la primera en saberlo.**

**-¿Saber qué?** -preguntó de inmediato, sintiendo que su corazón poco más y se sale de su pecho.

-**Probablemente me quede otro tiempo siendo su maestro en reemplazo del maestro Towiha.**

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Notoriamente perpleja se apoya en el respaldo de su silla. El hombre de divertidos ojos grises, amplía su sonrisa ahora burlona.

-**¿Q-Qué ...le..**. - carraspeó, recriminándose su poca elocuencia - **...Por qué?** - preguntó al final frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada.

-**Al parecer la licencia que le dieron se postergó producto de un movimiento forzado ayer** - explicó, revolviendo ahora con el palito su café.

Tras unos segundos en el que Akane sopesó la situación, contestó queriendo parecer natural.

**-Ya veo...** - y agregó **-En todo caso no es normal que el maestro Towiha se ausente demasiado, así que seguro no tarda en recuperarse y volver a su puesto**- y bebe otro sorbo de café, sin quitarle la mirada de encima en una amenazada muda y latente.

Ranma se acomoda en su asiento y le sonríe enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-**Por algún motivo siento una ligera... aversión hacia mí. ¿Tiene alguna queja de cómo hago mis clases, señorita Tendo?** - le preguntó relajado - **Soy prácticamente nuevo en esto de la enseñanza y la opinión de mis alumnos la considero bastante. Deseo perfeccionarme como maestro y creo que escuchar a los estudiantes es una buena forma.**

**-Entiendo...** - le respondió desviando la mirada.

¡¿Cómo contestar que no eran sus clases, sino ÉL a quién no quería cerca?! ...¿Qué el sólo hecho de verla la confunde, la aturde, le trae recuerdos que prefiere dejar olvidados?! ¡Maldición no es bueno para su salud mental tenerle cerca! ...

Pero no, jamás admitiría que las memorias de aquella antigua relación afectan su presente.

Volvió a mirarle y encontró nuevamente su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos grises enfocándola con atención, la impresión de que se divierte inmensamente a costa suya!. ¡Él notó que afecta todavía lo ocurrido entre ellos, sabe que no lo ha olvidado y se regocija de gozo el muy petulante y engreído! ...

**-Habla demasiado** - se apuró en dar una respuesta.

**-¿Cómo dice?** - arquea la ceja izquierda, interesado.

**-Eso. Habla demasiado** - le explica apurada - **Debería dejar que el alumnado participe de las clases, yo creo. No sé demasiada de enseñanza, pero en mi caso aprendo mas cuando se me da la oportunidad de contestar las interrogantes y de participar activamente en ...las clases** - lo último lo susurró y apretó el vaso de café entre sus manos, perdiendo la mirada en la negrura de su contenido amargo.

¿Pero que decía? ...Está firmando su sentencia a muerte, seguro. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¡¿Por qué había dicho todo aquello?! ¡Ahora el muy cretino la ridiculizará y le preguntará delante de toda la clase una y otra vez cuando tuviesen clase nuevamente.

**-Ya veo. Interesante propuesta, Tendo** - le dijo alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo de medio lado.

"Tonta"; se dijo internamente.

**-¿Y... le gusta la universidad?** - preguntó con cautela.

**-Sí, tiene buenos maestros** - contestó distraído.

-**Los tiene** - asintió, sintiéndose estúpida y acabó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de café.

Segundos de silencio. Ranma carraspeó incómodo. Akane se mordió el labio inferior.

Revisó la hora del reloj de su muñeca y miró a la estudiante delante suyo esbozando una sonrisa... tal vez incómoda.

**-Debo irme, Tendo. Tengo que impartir una clase en cinco minutos.**

La peli-azul asiente y con un gesto de mano le indica que puede marcharse.

**-Gracias por compartir estos minutos conmigo. Que tenga un buen día** - se despide Ranma levantándose - **Nos vemos mañana a las seis en clase. No llegue tarde. Soy muy estricto en cuanto el horario** - advierte antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás hasta abandonar la cafetería.

Akane devuelve la vista a su vaso vacío y suelta un pesado suspiro.

* * *

¡Por fin le encontró! ... Llevaba tres días intentado dar con él y nunca le fue posible divisarlo siquiera.

Extrajo de su mochila la chaqueta lavada y bien doblada, en donde había estado los últimos días y avanzó a paso apurado hasta el distraído sujeto sentado en una banca, estudiando concentrado de un libro cuyo título ella no alcanzaba a leer.

-**Oye -** dice llegando a él un poco agitada.

El chico levanta el rostro y la enfoca desconcertado, parpadeando repetidas veces.

**-Aquí tienes** - le dijo tendiéndole la chaqueta- Gracias por prestármela. Sé que tardé en devolvértela, pero es que no te encontraba. Lo siento.

Estiró el brazo, cogiendo su pertenencia sonriendo a la chica.

**-No te preocupes**- fue lo que dijo, colocando la chaqueta sobre el libro que estudiaba.

Akane se inclinó en una reverencia y sin más se marchó a su próxima clase bajo la atenta mirada del curioso joven.

* * *

_"Señorita Tendo, ¿Me hace el favor de contestar a mi pregunta?" , "Gracias a la señorita Tendo, tengo un método nuevo de enseñanza: Preguntar a los alumnos acerca de la materia"._

La clase fue un desastre. Ahora todos la detestaban por haberle dado semejante idea que le dio ayer al maestro suplente, quién al parecer, se quedará mas tiempo del que había dicho al principio.

**-¡Vamos Akane! No te sulfures** - le exclama Sotaro, limpiando un empeño un vaso queriendo eliminar una mancha sólo visible para él **-Cualquiera tiene un mal día.**

La chica sentada en la alta silla de superficie circular, observa decaída el vaso de vodka que su amigo le había servido minutos antes.

**-Todos me odian** - murmuró y dio un trago, sin poder evitar que el gesto se le contrajera ante la amargura del líquido transparente -** Fue un desastre. Me preguntaba cada cinco minutos.**

**-Habla con él** - opinó el sujeto de cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros.

Akane respiró hondo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza arrugando los párpados, soltó el aire retenida sonoramente y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

**-Te llegó un mensaje a tu celular** - avisó Sotaro apuntando al aparato de la peli-azul en la encimera.

Un sujeto desde otro lado de la barra llamó la atención el chico, se disculpó con Akane y partió a atender al cliente, preocupado por el decaimiento de su amiga al que calificaba de exagerado en respuesta de la explicación que ella le dio.

"Akane, ¿Dónde estás? Por favor no hagas drama. No es nada grave. No le es importancia a lo que esos idiotas te dijeron. Llámame cuando puedas".

Dejó el celular en la encimera, y perdió su mirada entre las botellas de licor puestas en la repisa, ordenadas.

Se mordió el labio y murmuró: Ranma... ;su mirada se nubló ante el recuerdo.

Flash back.

-**Es un día importante, Akane -** había sentenciado, sosteniendo entre sus manos una botella de vino de las mas caras, luciendo elegante y refinado en su terno oscuro.

La habitación iluminada sólo por las tres velas rojas puestas en los candelabros en el centro de la mesa cuadrada, cubierto de un mantel claro el cual ocupa la familia Saotome sólo en ocasiones importantes, como en navidad y año nuevo. A cada lado de la mesa un plato servido de estofado caliente aguardaba, y dos copas elegantes esperando ser llenadas para comenzar con la prometedora velada.

-**No sé que decir...** -murmuró llena de emoción. Echó un vistazo a su ropa: Unos jeans claros y una camiseta de tirantes oscura, sencilla indumentaria contrastando con la sutil elegancia del lugar-** No estoy vestida para...**

**-Akane** - la interrumpió él esbozando una sonrisa, dejó la botella que sostenía en la mesa y caminó hasta ella para tenderle la mano en una respetuosa acción **-Es una noche especial. Es tu cumpleaños y quiero que sea una noche especial- **le dijo antes de depositar sobre su mano un beso delicado- **Cualquier cosa que te pongas, te quedará bien.**

Contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego, visiblemente nerviosa, le contestó.

-**Eres... increíble, Ranma** - había dicho, mirándole con ojos nublados por las lágrimas traicioneras.

El hombre cogió ambas manos de la chica y las sostuvo entre las suyas, apretándolas con firmeza.

-Nunca he sido demasiado romántico y lo sabes, pero... por ti puedo serlo - le confesó mirándola a los ojos - O al menos intentarlo - le sonrió de medio lado.

Sin mas la condujo hasta la mesa. Educado como nunca se acercó a arrastrar hacia atrás su silla y ofrecerle sentarse. Luego lo hizo él, y comenzaron a comer entre comentarios sutiles, en una atmósfera amorosa y amena.

**-Me gustaría que esto no acabe nunca** - había confesado ella en medio de la cena.

**-¿Esto?**

**-Sí, lo nuestro. Es...-** aguantó la respiración un segundo**- ...Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

**-También es importante para mí, Akane -** le dijo con la copa de vino en mano**- Tú eres importante para mí -** alargó su brazo para dar alcance a la tibia mano femenina-** Y tampoco quiero que esto acabe** - la quedó viendo a los ojos algunos segundos de apariencia eterna, y finalmente se apartó para recargarse en la silla soltando su mano -** Cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos, procuremos hacerles saber de lo romántico que es su padre, ¿Quieres?** - dijo animado.

Akane soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza sosteniendo su copa de vino.

**-Por el futuro, Akane-** dijo alzando su copa hacia ella.

**-Por nuestro futuro** - corrigió sonriente, chocando su copa con la de él.

Fin del flash back

Negó con la cabeza. Se revolvió sus cabellos azulados y dio otro sorbo a su vodka.

Flash back.

Incómodo puso ambas manos en cada hombro de ella, viendo de reojo a sus compañeros que curiosos y divertidos admiraban la escena a una distancia prudente.

**-Akane, por favor no hagas escándalos ¿Quieres? No es lo que parece** - masculló, y la miró para agregar entre dientes**- Lo hablaremos en otro momento.**

**-¡No!-** exclamó ella soltándose de su agarre -** ¡¿Acaso me vas a decir que besabas a esas chicas porque son tus amigas?! ¡Qué explicación me vas a dar?!** - gritó enrojecida de rabia.

Los compañeros de Ranma comenzaron a codearse y a carcajearse, y él mas avergonzado que nunca, se pasó la mano por su cara en un genuino gesto de frustración.

-**Akane** - pronunció entre dientes, aguantando visiblemente las ganas de gritarle y zarandearla para que entrara en razón **- Hablaremos después de esto, por favor.**

La chica vistiendo todavía su uniforme de la preparatoria con al cabello atado en un moño bajo en una cinta amarilla, lo amenazaba con la mirada.

Ranma se revolvió el cabello ante el mutismo de su terca pareja, y sin mas dijo:

-**Me voy. Volveré con los chicos al bar, tú... tú... has lo que quieras -**dijo al final viéndola con cansancio, dio media vuelta y se incorporó al grupo de sus risueños y animados amigos, entrando todos juntos de vuelta al bar.

Akane se quedó ahí sola y humillada en medio de la vereda solitaria.

Fin del flash back

Se acabó el contenido de su vaso, entonces la voz de Yuka apartó los recuerdos de su memoria oportunamente.

-** ¡¿Qué haces?!** - chilló al verla en ese estado, mareada y agarrándose el estómago, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos hinchados - **Tú nunca bebes, estúpida, esto te sentará fatal! Vamos, amiga, vamos a casa** - dijo lo último con suavidad agarrando su brazo.

**-¡No quiero!** - se resistió la peli-azul.

De un movimiento inesperado, Sotaro la agarró por la espalda y con el otro brazo elevó sus piernas, acunándola en sus brazos.

-**¿Dónde tienes el auto?** - preguntó en un tono golpeado a la preocupada peli-castaña.

**-Sígueme** - le dijo, y ambos avanzaron rumbo a la salida del bar-** Sólo Akane puede quedar así después de un miserable vaso de vodka** - comentó Yuka con semblante serio.

Sotaro se limitó a echar a un vistazo a la preciosa carga que sostenía y a sonreír conmovido.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los días transcurrieron.

Tendo Akane no profundizó su explicación cuando Yuka, al día siguiente, se la exigiera. Para ella todo se debió a una exageración por parte de la peli-azul, debido a aquel maestro suplente que la había bañado en preguntas y acusado por ser el origen de su brillante idea. Sabe, a fin de cuentas, de la inseguridad de su compañera por ello concluyó que no debiera sorprenderle su comportamiento extremista.

El decaimiento de Tendo, sin embargo, perduró lo que restaba de semana. Parecía abatida, pensativa y, los suspiros de arranque melancólico, condujeron a Yuka a una solución que siempre le era práctica, y tal vez, con Akane también funcionase.

Por ello, es que la noche del sábado, Yuka se recargaba en el umbral de la puerta aguardando paciente a que la chica se dignara a dar una contestación afirmativa.

-**Será divertido, Akane, ¡Vamos!** - le sonreía, en un intento por infundirle ánimos.

La peli-azul permanecía renuente, sin retirar la vista del libro que leía creyendo que así su amiga desistiría y se marcharía.

**-Toshiro es un chico estupendo te caerá bien enseguida** - comenzó a hablar Yuka-** Rika también es una chica estupenda, es graciosa y bastante inteligente, seguro se llevarán bien.**

Akane elevó la mirada y la miró imperturbable.

**-No estoy de humor para salir, Yuka. Entiende, por favor.**

**-¡Oh, por favor, Akane! No haces más que amargarte por tonterías-** se cruza de brazos, enfadada notoriamente por la contradicción -** ¡Eres joven y bella! Y la vida se escapa en estas cuatro paredes, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?.**

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó en voz alta tal y si proclamara:** ¡No seas melodramática!.**

-**¡No soy melodramática!** - se defendió entornando los ojos-** Sólo quiero que me acompañes, Akane, ¿Es tanto pedir?.**

**-No iré, Yuka, y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de idea** - sentenció decidida.

A Yuka un brillo peculiar le cruzó la mirada.

* * *

**-No puedo creer que me convencieras** - se quejó la chica echando un último vistazo a su atuendo: Unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta color ciruela ajustada también y resaltando por ende las curvas que la definen como mujer.

Su rostro lucía maquillado lo justo para resaltar sus facciones agradables, sin llegar a lo exagerado. Sin embargo, ella jamás reconocería que su visión en el espejo, antes de salir , le había agradado... un poco.

Yuka a su lado, caminaba con seguridad y con semblante serio. Vestía un pantalones claros ajustados y una camiseta negra de escote revelador. Se había ondulado el cabello y maquillado el rostro. Lucía preciosa, según Tendo, quién no podía evitar experimentar cierta sensación desagradable al caminar a su lado...

-**¿Ellos son tus amigos?** -preguntó la peli-azul achicando la mirada en un intento por divisar con mayor claridad, a las dos figuras que platicaban en la acera a afueras del loca.

**-Sí. Tú tranquila, Akane, te llevarás de maravilla con ellos** - fueron las palabras de su compañero, quién alzó el brazo para llamar la atención de los otros dos individuos que al verla, saludaron del mismo modo.

Akane forzó una sonrisa.

El ruido del local se escabullía hacia el exterior. A simple vista, parecía un sitio animado y grande, y a juzgar por la cantidad de jóvenes que ingresaba, era seguramente popular.

Llegaron hasta el par de jóvenes. Rika tenía una larga cabellera oscura y ojos castaños, de piel trigueña y bonita sonrisa, despedía simpatía y, según la primera impresión de Akane, parecía bastante locuaz. Toshiro, por su parte tenía un corto cabello castaño, piel blanca casi pálida y ojos color pardo; se le formaban simpáticas arrugas entorno a sus ojos cuando sonreía así como un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Tras las debidas presentaciones, los cuatro ingresaron al local.

De inmediato la estridente música llegó a los oídos de Akane, retumbando en su pecho. Muchísimas parejas bailaban animadas en el centro, algunas con movimientos bastante sugerentes según pudo captar la incómoda chica, quién además pudo divisar a algunas cuantas parejas besándose sin mucho recato. Otros bebían a largos sorbos y reían estrepitosamente en alguna mesa. Otros daban tumbos de aquí para allá.

Era un ambiente nuevo para Akane, quién desde siempre aficionada a los libros, se inclinaba por la comodidad de un sofá en la tranquilidad de su hogar, encerrada en la burbuja personal de una película imaginaria en que buen libro podía enfrascarla. Sí... aquel era su ambiente en relación con su modo de ser, muy distinto a aquel en que se encontraba.

Intentaba esconder su incomodidad tras una sonrisa forzada cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles.

-**Iré a pedir algo, chicas, ¿Qué quieren que les pida?** - se ofreció Toshiro con una sonrisa.

**-¡Yo un vodka!** -exclamó Rika entusiasta.

**-También yo, y Akane también -**se adelantó Yuka.

La peli-azul le dirigió una mirada cargada de desaprobación. No por el trago que había pedido por ella, sino porque ni siquiera se consideró su opinión al respecto.

**-Tú me lo pagarás, entonces** - le dijo cerca del oído para que pudiera oírla con toda claridad.

La chica torció una sonrisa y asintió extrayendo de su cartera el dinero suficiente para ambos tragos.

Entonces el muchacho se marchó, sorteando parejas y demás individuos en dirección a la barra.

Rika y Yuka entablaron una extraña conversación que inmiscuía nombres y hechos que ninguna relación tenía con Akane, ni con alguien que ella conociera. Por lo que apoyó un codo encima de la mesa y su mano en la mejilla en una actitud de aburrimiento, mientras recorría con la mirada el sitio, captando visualmente a sujetos extremadamente alegres y parejas bastante descaradas... entonces se preguntó por enésima vez, ¿Cómo demonios permitió que Yuka la convenciera?!.

Toshiro volvió al rato con las bebidas, y pronto Akane se vio sosteniendo el vaso de líquido transparente de engañosa similitud al agua, el mismo líquido que la última vez la dejó inconsciente en el bar de su amigo.

"¿Será buena idea?" ; se preguntó desconfiada, se fijó entonces que ya los demás bebían con toda naturalidad y no podía ser que ella no lo hiciera, además Yuka había pagado por su vaso después de todo.

Dio unos sorbos...

Yuka y Rika continuaron su conversación interrumpida, y Toshiro se volvió hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, al parecer, acostumbrado a sonreír.

-**¡Hola! Akane, ¿Verdad? -** la chica asintió - **Pareces incómoda, ¿Está todo bien?**

Akane lo miró sorprendida por la percepción del muchacho, y él creyó conveniente añadir:

**-Te he visto desde la barra y parecías aburrida.**

Un leve rubor adornó su rostro, el que gracias a las distintas luces de colores que iluminaban el sitio de forma intermitente, no había sido percibido por el joven.

-**No, no estoy aburrida** - contestó avergonzada-** sólo... sólo pensaba-** frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios al finalizar la oración.

-**¡Oh!** - fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, antes de beber otro sorbo de su vodka- **Entonces, ¿Vas en la misma universidad de Yuka?.**

**-Sí** - asintió - **y estudiamos lo mismo, así que somos bastante unidas** - le sonrió.

Toshiro le sonrió también.

**-¿Y tú donde y qué estudiar?**

**-Estudio medicina, en la universidad de la costa.**

Akane abrió un poco mas sus ojos sorprendida y él le dedicó una sonrisa simpática.

**-¡Hey, Toshiro!** - llamó su atención Rika- **Quiero bailar, ¿Me acompañas? -** le sonrió y en sus ojos se dio un brillo de ilusión.

El muchacho asintió y le dedicó una última mirada a Akane, antes de levantarse junto a Rika y encaminarse a la pista.

Yuka se volvió hacia Akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**Es guapo, ¡¿A que sí?!.**

La chica se encogió de hombros y bebió de su vaso con su indiferencia. Era cierto que el chico era apuesto, pero no le interesaba discutirlo con Yuka, porque sabía que ella confundiría sus propias respuestas y la llevaría a un ridículo y absurdo plan para dejarla a solas con Toshiro. Ya bastante bien conocía a su amiga como para adivinar qué reacción le es mas conveniente adoptar con ella.

**-¡Vamos!** - la animó con una palmadita en el hombro**- Es apuesto y Rika me comentó que proviene de buena familia y...**

Akane dejó con brusquedad el vaso sobre la mesa con mas de la mitad todavía en su interior, y encaró a su amiga con un serio e intimidante semblante.

**-Sé lo que intentas, Yuka, déjalo ya...**

**-Pero...**

**-No. No me interesan los chicos en esta etapa de mi vida** - le hizo saber.

-**Ni en ninguna etapa, Akane** - le contestó Yuka, enfadada.

Un joven se cabello pelirrojo y ojos oscuros llegó a la mesa e invitó a Yuka bailar. Ella le dirigió a Akane una mirada dudosa y ella la animó enseguida a que fuera y se divirtiera, que ella estaría bien. Entonces la castaña, aún no muy convencida, se levantó.

**-¡¿Segura?** - le preguntó evidentemente afectada.

**-¡Por supuesto amiga, ve!** - la animó todavía más.

Yuka terminó por perderse junto al muchacho entre el montón de parejas que bailaban alocadas en la pista.

Akane respiró hondo. Una desagradable sensación se había instalado en su pecho. Se había quedado sola. Todos sus acompañantes disfrutaban alegremente de la salida, menos ella...

Se sentía fuera de lugar completamente. Nunca debió permitirse llevar por Yuka y sus argumentos. No debió haber acudido, pero es que ¡maldición! La chica en definitiva debió haber escogido leyes como carrera porque el confundir a las personas, el manipularlas para llegar a la conclusión que a ella le sea satisfactoria, es un talento que se le da perfectamente.

Perdió la vista en el licor que sostenía. Tristeza... Tristeza era lo que sentía, una profunda tristeza anidada en su interior que contrastaba con el animado sitio en que se encontraba.

Deseó marcharse, levantarse y marcharse cuanto antes, pero no podía. Sería de mal gusto hacerlo sin avisar a nadie, por demás acababa de llegar. Debía esperar un poco más...

Apretó un poco el vaso. Ahí estaba su solución: Emborracharse.

Así se olvidaría de su molesta sensación de vacío, olvidaría su incomodidad, aliviaría su presente.

**-¡Hola! -** la saludó un chico que se había sentado delante de ella. Un apuesto muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabello azabache que le sonreía, de piel morena y era bastante delgado.

Akane lo miró con desconfianza.

**-¡Hola!** - saludó otro muchacho mas que había tomado asiento a su lado. Él tenía un fino cabello cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, de piel blanca- **Te vimos sola y creímos que sería bueno hacerte compañía** - añadió** -Yo soy Hide. Mucho gusto. No puedo creer que tus amigos te hayan dejado sola, ¿Sabes? Eso no se le hace a los amigos** -negó con el dedo índice- **No, no señor, ¡pero no te preocupes! Nosotros te acompañaremos. Te hubiera invitado a bailar** - acercó a modo de confidencia- **Pero soy pésimo, ¿Sabes?** - volvió a alejarse sonriendo **-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?**.

La chica parpadeó perpleja, no esperaba recibir tanta información a la primera de intercambio.

-**Akane...** - y dijo con mayor seguridad **- Tendo Akane.**

**-¡Yo soy Hiro!** - exclamó el muchacho que se había sentado delante de ella - **Un placer** - le sonrió.

Hide y Hiro levantaron los vasos de distintos licores que llevaban consigo.

-**Un salud por esta nueva amistad, ¿Qué dices, Akane?** - exclamó Hide contento.

Akane frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

**-¡Vamos, Akane! Seguro nos llevaremos bien** - quiso convencerla Hiro, quién optó por un semblante serio para tratar con la indecisa chica.

Akane se encogió de hombros y elevó su vaso hasta chocar con los ajenos. Los tres dieron un largo sorbo a sus tragos.

Yuka divisó la escena a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido. Intentó identificar sus rostros, pero no le resultaron familiares de ningún sitio que ella recordase. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo marchara bien con su amiga, dedicó al pelirrojo una disculpa aludiendo a que debía reunirse con su amiga, pero él la agarró por el brazo impidiéndole marchar.

**-¡Vamos! , seguro que está bien** - le sonrió -**No te preocupes.**

La chica se volvió hacia él, preocupada visiblemente.

**-Es que no lo entiendes. Akane, ella...**

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y cogiéndola por la cintura la pegó a él. En ese momento la canción terminó y comenzó otra más movida.

**-Esta última canción, ¿Qué dices?.**

La duda gobernó en su rostro por instantes, pero el agradable chico no tardó en bailar, y ella se dijo a sí misma que una canción mas no haría dado. Sonrió de nueva cuenta a su pareja de baile y le siguió con los movimientos.

La platica, mientras tanto, entre Akane y los otros dos chicos dio lugar a la trivialidad. Por algún motivo, la chica se sentía cómoda, olvidando sus trémulos pensamientos para reír ante los chistes que de vez en cuando uno de los dos lanzaba ...Se sentía a gusto, muy a gusto para estar en presencia de un par de desconocidos con la curiosa habilidad para ganarse la confianza de sus receptores enseguida.

Sin embargo, en un instante preciso el rostro de Hiro comenzó volverse borroso, hecho que atribuyó a su ingestión de alcohol... más no supo que expresión cogieron sus facciones, pero sea cual sea el gesto que enseñó, fue signo para su compañía de que el plan ya comenzaba a marchar. La sonrisa de Hiro antes ancha y simpática, se transformó en una mueca maliciosa.

La oscuridad la engullía de a poco. Se preguntaba que le ocurría, pero no pudo hablar... Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Hide que, a su lado, la apretó contra sí hasta perder la consciencia por completo.

* * *

Despertó y la visión de un cielo estrellado le dio la bienvenida, por medio del vidrio de la ventana...

¿Dónde estaba? ; parpadeó perdida, todavía sin moverse. Según lo que podía captar, se encontraba en un auto en el asiento del copiloto.

No dio signos de haberse despertado y a toda velocidad repasó sus últimos recuerdos que como un rayo de luz cruzaron por su mente.

Se incorporó sobresaltada y con los ojos abiertos como plato, encontrándose la carretera frente a ella.

**-¡Por fin te despiertas! -** oyó decir a su lado.

Dobló bruscamente el cuello para encontrarse a Hide conduciendo. Lucía sereno, tranquilo completamente, como si el sacar a una chica drogada de un local y llevarla en contra de su voluntad por una carretera a plena noche, fuera un hecho de lo mas cotidiano.

-**Ustedes...** - se le fue la voz. Pálida y consternada se le aceleró la respiración, así como su pulso cardíaco al comprender la gravedad de su situación.

Una carcajada desde el asiento trasero le hicieron saber de la presencia de un tercero.

El automóvil estaba a oscuras, y apenas podía distinguir la silueta del sujeto, al que sin embargo, no le fue muy difícil dar con su identificación. Ya de sobras intuía quién sería el acompañante.

Hiro le sonreía de oreja a oreja y le comentó:

-**¡Hola, Akane! ...No te preocupes, todo está bien. Tú relájate.**

Las intenciones de sus raptores eran claras. Se sintió asqueada y algo dentro de ella estalló, porque no pudo soportar la tensión ...

**-¡¿Cómo que me relaje, imbécil?! ¡Me drogaron y me sacaron de donde estaba para llevarme a quién sabe dónde! ¿Cómo voy a relajarme, par de locos?! -** el rostro enrojeció de pura rabia. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo permitió que esto le ocurriera?!- **¡Déjenme bajar!.**

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas como si de el mejor chiste se hubiera tratado.

Akane mas indignada y asqueada que nunca, no fue capaz de sostenerles la mirada. Se fijó en la carretera, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas reconocer por donde transitaban, no obstante, nada le era siquiera familiar. Y esto no hizo mas que alterar sus nervios.

-**No, no, bonita, te equivocas. ¿Crees que pasamos por tantas molestias para dejarte libre así sin mas?** - quiso saber Hide quién se dio un tiempo para mirarla unos breves segundos antes de volver a enfocar la carretera - **¿Por qué no cooperas? Créeme que te irá mejor, y de paso...** - se dio otros breves instantes para guiñarle un ojo-** Te divertirás más.**

Agrandó sus ojos mas de lo necesario, sorprendida por la osadía con que era tratada.

-**Son... Son repugnantes -** arruga el entrecejo.

**-Nunca has oído el dicho** - intervino Hiro asomándose en el hueco entre los dos asientos -** El dicho ese de la limonada...O... quizás no era ese -** algo confundido continuó -**Bueno el punto es que en lugar de lamentarte, disfrútalo** - le sonrió**- Será grandioso, te lo prometo. ¡Hasta nos lo agradecerás! Y mañana, a primera hora, te podemos dejar en tu casa. Y con el recuerdo de la noche en que diste el mejor polvo de toda tu vida.**

Hide rió entre dientes.

Akane aspiró hondo, escondiendo parcialmente su rostro con una mano refrenando las ganas de llorar que le vinieron de pronto.

Tragó con dificultad y los encaró, con los ojos llorosos y los labios apretados.

**-Por favor, ...déjenme marchar. Se los suplico** - dijo luego con voz ronca.

-**¡Lo siento nena, llora todo lo que quieras, pásalo mal intenta resistirte que a fin de cuentas no conseguirás nada... claro, sólo hacer que el sexo luego sea mas divertido!** - y estalló Hiro en carcajadas, volviendo a su sitio.

Akane pasó una mano por su cabello preguntándose qué hacer, intentando dar a toda velocidad con la solución que la condujese a librarse de sus raptores. Sentía el corazón atravesado en la garganta y cómo la adrenalina circulaba por sus venas palpitante, y todo su nerviosismo impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Tragó grueso y llevó un mechón su cabello azulado a detrás de su oreja derecha, y en un movimiento disimulado llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, encontrando en el derecho la inmaculada presencia de su celular.

Se preguntó si debería extraerlo de ahí y revisar si tenía llamadas perdidas, tal vez Yuka y los demás ya se hayan percatado de su ausencia... ¡¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que cayó inconsciente hasta que despertó en el automóvil?! No lo sabía, para su pesar. Pero lo mas probable, es que seguramente la estuvieran buscando al no hallarla, ¿verdad? ...

Tampoco sabía a donde se dirigían, por ello desconocía con cuánto tiempo contaba. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía hallar la solución rápido porque segundo a segundo se alejaba más y más...

**-Estas muy callada** - hizo saber Hide - **No estarás tramando alguna estupidez, ¿Verdad?**

Respiró hondo intentando normalizar su respiración, pero no contestó.

Miró sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, obligándose a recuperar la calma, sólo deshaciéndose del pánico conseguiría esclarecer su mente.

-**Por cierto... -** volvió a hablar Hide -**Esa chica del cabello castaño, andaba contigo, ¿no?**

Akane volteó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados.

-**¡¿Q-Qué le han hecho a Yuka?!** - exclamó asustada.

Hide negó con la cabeza, completamente serio al evocar el escándalo que armó la chica al ver cómo él y su compañero salían con la peli-azul desmayada del local.

**-No, nada... sólo le tuvimos que golpear en la cabeza para que dejara de fastidiar.**

Akane palideció más si es posible.

**-¡Son unos bastardos! ¡Cretinos!** - exclamó con los ojos llorosos nuevamente, pero esta vez de coraje, de rabia.

-**La hubiéramos traído con nosotros** - intervino Hiro desde atrás, ignorando el último comentario de la chica- **Igual estaba buena.**

Hide arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo con la último.

**-¿EStás loco?! La chica estaba sangrado y no me hubiera gustado meterme en problemas innecesarios.**

**-¡¿Cómo que sangrando?!** - exclamó consternada y sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración- **¡NO, NO, NO! -** gritó en un tono agudo y se lanzó contra Hide, que estando al volante, hizo dar un brusco giro al automóvil en movimiento todavía.

**-¡ESTÁS LOCA?!** - gritó furioso con los ojos abiertos mas de lo debido, haciendo un esfuerzo para no apartar las manos del volante seguir teniendo control en el vehículo.

Hiro asomado en el hueco entre los dos asientos, intentaba perplejo separar a la enfurecida chica de su compañero.

-**¿PERO QUE INTENTAS? ¡¿QUIERES QUE CHOQUEMOS TODOS?!.**

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA!** -gritó -**Ustedes son unos cretinos!** - exclamó soltando por fin a Hide, siendo empujada a su sitio.

-**¡Ni que la hubiéramos matado!** - exclamó Hide rabioso y sorprendido por la reacción de la peli-azul - **sólo la dejamos inconsciente.**

**-¡Igual, jamás le perdonaré el que le hayan hecho daño! -** exclamó la rabiosa chica secándose con fuerza las lágrimas de sus ojos, sin acordarse del maquillaje - **¡YO ME VOY!** - gritó y sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto el seguro de su puerta y la abrió sin importarle que el auto estuviera en movimiento.

**-¡¿QUÉ HACES CHICA LOCA?! -** gritó Hide perplejo, y se vio obligado a disminuir la velocidad.

Hiro la agarró por el brazo a su alcance y gritó:

**-¡Qué suicida eres!.**

Akane no saltó porque el chico desde atrás la sostenía con fuerza y por mucho que se resistiese, él seguía siendo un hombre y ella una mujer, por ende las fuerzas eran desiguales.

Hide suspiró sonoramente, y como si no tuviera otro remedio, detuvo el vehículo. Akane consiguió zafarse del agarre de Hiro y salió disparada del automóvil, tropezando contra el pavimento.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y ella se levantó de sopetón, para encarar de Hiro quién había descendido del vehículo para observarla con fiereza a escasos metros.

-**NUNCA**- dijo -** Nunca antes he visto a una chica mas estúpida!** - y soltó una carcajada y avanzó un paso hacia ella.

-**Te advierto que practiqué artes marciales de joven -** le hizo saber - **Puedo derrumbarte si quiero**.

El silencio de la noche resultaba abrumador. Él sonrió burlón.

Un sonido ensordecedor de la bocina de un camión, debido a la inoportuna presencia de un automóvil negro estacionado en plena carretera la sobresaltó . El camión se vio obligado a cambiar de pista para continuar con su recorrido.

Hide llegó al lado de Hiro ...y ambos la observaban como observa un león hambriento a un kilo de carne fresca.

Akane no pudo evitar retroceder, aunque la amenaza ya había sido lanzada.

Pensó fríamente, por algún motivo mas relajada y con la mente clara tal vez por la fresca frisa nocturna, tal vez porque ya había conseguido escapar del automóvil... y ahora su amiga era su prioridad mayor, el llegar cuanto antes a ella para conocer su estado, fue el detonante para que la chica comprendiera que no podía pelear. No sólo porque implicaría una pérdida de tiempo importante sino porque, a fin de cuentas, sólo conseguiría lesiones y que la secuestraran nuevamente. Hace tiempo no entrenaba y las técnicas que antes manejaba ya se habían oxidado en su memoria. No ganaría y sólo se arriesgaría así misma.

Por ello es que corrió en dirección opuesto a donde se dirigía el vehículo.

Los gritos de los dos hombres, que comenzaron a correr tras ella revivió su pánico.

"Yuka..."; pensaba la chica, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, preguntándose por qué había sido tan boba como para confiar así en dos desconocidos.

Corrió y corrió. Volteó la cabeza y los vio corriendo a metros de ella, persiguiéndola.

La adrenalina palpitando. Pánico... sólo pánico.

Un automóvil plateado se detuvo a unos metros mas adelante. Las luces de delante no fueron obstáculo para impedirle conocer la identidad del conductor, quién le hacía señas para que subiera.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón ...Ranma.

Sin pensar en nada, se subió al asiento del copiloto. Ranma volteó a mirarla y elevó su brazo para sostenerla del mentón y girar su rostro para que pudiera verlo.

Una leve herida de un costado de sus labios ..., su tez pálida en exceso y el miedo que habita en su mirada llorosa, le encogió el corazón.

Con semblante serio y sin decir nada, desvió la mirada al par de hombres que se aproximaban. Apagó las luces delanteras y descendió con naturalidad del vehículo sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

-**Ranma...** - murmuró la peli-azul cuando quedó sola en la semi-oscuridad del automóvil, sintiendo todavía la calidez de los dedos de su ex-prometido atrapando su mentón, sintiendo todavía sus ojos grisáceos inspeccionando su rostro con expresión preocupada... Volteó y a través de la ventana, vio a su maestro suplente discutir con sus raptores. Vio como Hiro la apuntó a ella... parecía enfadado, mientras que Hide lucía sereno, tan sereno como quién lo tiene todo bajo su control.

En un movimiento imprevisto, Ranma lanzó un golpe.

Akane contuvo la respiración con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, admirando la escena. Ranma con tres golpes, ya los había dejado inconscientes.

Con los movimientos de una gacela, como si aquello no hubiera sido nada, les dio la espalda y se encaminó a su vehículo.

Retomó su sitio, cerró con fuerza su puerta y se apoyó en el volante, con el rostro cubierto por su antebrazo.

Akane tragó grueso. No sabía que le habían dicho esos dos tipos ...y por mas que lo deseó, tampoco podía saber lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese entonces.

-**Ma-Maestro, yo...** - se interrumpió cuando él, como si se le hubiera pinchado, se incorporó de golpe y clavó su mirada glacial en ella, callándola.

Parpadeando repetidas veces bajó la mirada. Sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose avergonzada por las condiciones en que la había hallado... y a la vez, sintiéndose segura por fin.

En antaño él solía salvarla de cualquier adversidad, la ayudaba constantemente, misteriosamente aparecía cuando mas lo necesitaba y ese rasgo definió su relación desde siempre, porque incluso ahora, cuando no podían estar mas distantes, él aparecía como si hubiera sido invocado por su ser en apuros... y ahí estaba junto a ella, suministrándole protección como antes.

Ranma enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos con una ternura insospechada ...Ella elevó la mirada y descubrió que la frialdad con que la había mirado segundos antes, ya no estaba; ahora sólo veía... ¿Qué? ¿Dulzura? ¿Cariño? . No, no... podía ser eso, pero evidentemente lucía más sereno, como si en los breves instantes en que ella le apartó la mirada, él hubiera ordenado sus pensamientos.

Él sonrió de medio lado, separó sus labios para decir algo, pero luego los volvió a cerrar, antes de animarse a decir:

-**El maquillaje corrido se te da fatal.**

Akane entornó la mirada y se zafó de su agarre para mirar al frente, avergonzada. Algo violenta por la situación, le preguntó:

**-¿Puede llevarme a casa?.**

Ranma rió entre dientes, y cogió el volante, para dar media vuelta y partir en dirección a la civilización.

Akane mientras tanto, con los pulgares, intentaba retirar las muestras de maquillaje entorno a sus ojos.

El silencio se adueñó del vehículo. Ranma había recuperado su semblante serio y parecía concentrado en la carretera, y Akane creyó conveniente preguntar después de un rato.

**-¿Ellos... estarán bien?.**

El sujeto de ojos grises esbozó una sonrisa leve amarga.

**-Claro...** -después de algunos segundos ella creyó que él no añadiría más, pero el prosiguió**- Mañana despertarán algo adoloridos y confundidos, pero estarán bien.**

Akane asintió y se giró para mirar por su ventana ...Todo era oscuridad. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose estúpida. Era, después de todo, la única responsable de lo que le había ocurrido...

-**¿Dónde vives?.**

Sin mirarlo, le dio el nombre de la calle y él asintió.

-**Sé donde es. -**agregó.

Y todo volvió a ser silencio.

Continuará...

* * *

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas. Esta vez tampoco repasé el capítulo, así que espero que las fallas que tenga no sean tantas. Es que quise subirlo apenas lo tuviera terminado.

¡Saludos! ^^


End file.
